


Are you asking me on a date?

by RhaesBane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaesBane/pseuds/RhaesBane
Summary: Jon gets dragged to a House party disguised as a School Reunion by his cousin Sansa to run interference so she can get close to Margaery Tyrell... It wasn't what he was expecting...





	Are you asking me on a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing but I've read a lot of stories on here and decided to try my hand at it.  
> I apologies in advance at any and all mistakes.
> 
> This is a one shot 
> 
> p.s Its Un-Beta'ed

He hated this, the idea of meeting those he went to school with. It always came down to the same thing, bragging rights. Parents pulling out wallets to share their kid’s photo’s the successful wearing their most expensive jewelry and the explorers sharing extravagant stories about their adventures. He hated it all; he hated the whole idea of it. He hated the people he knew would be there... Therefore, you may ask why he would ever go to such an event. All for a favor so Sansa would be working three-night shifts at his bar in exchange for this. So here, he was...

He wished he were a kid again back when he could avoid people unless he or his family was provoked. He was a scrawny kid back then, though now he was a man grown and he has filled out considerably... Now he felt eyes following him as he entered with Sansa. He felt almost like a kid wanting to flee into solitude. Sansa wanted him to run interference on a girl that she was crushing on badly. They made it to the kitchen where Sansa ran off, leaving him stood there with the crate of beer he brought with him. He placed them on the table, grabbing a bottle and made his way out the back door, finding a nice patch of grass at the side of the house to have a smoke and waste time.

“Hiding away from everyone, huh?” _Well, I was until..._ He didn’t bother opening his eyes, he wasn’t sure what the woman was called; Kersey, Casey, Cersyd

He mustered a smile. “No, I just like the quiet.”

"Northern... but you aren’t Robb; you’re the cousin, Jon?" He opened his eyes to find piercing Green eyes watching him from where she stood. Her golden locks pulled back into an intricate braid.

“Guilty, I’m sorry I can’t remember you...” she frowned; she was something to do with the cheer-leading team. He could remember that much, but her name just wasn’t there.

“Cersei Lannister, Head cheerleader and class vice president.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” He lied. He remembers Arya complaining about some Cersei bullying her and her boyfriend, spreading rumors. Now it all made sense.

"Nice to meet you too!" Her smile was more akin to a cat...

Realizing she was not planning on leaving; he decided he would at least attempt at socializing. He could not for the life in him care what her answers were but it would be better than her awkwardly standing there staring at him...

"So how’s life treating you?"

"Oh, you know... The usual!" No, he didn't know... _What does that even mean?_

"Jon, would you be interested in going for-"

“Ah Jon, there you are. I thought you’d up and left” _Oh, it crossed my mind!_ He was thankful for Sansa’s presence. He stood up so quickly he felt dizzy, leaning back against the wall; he wiped his jeans down before standing up properly.

“Oh Cersei, it’s been a long time!” judging by her rigid posture, maybe it hadn't been long enough.

“Sansa, it really has been a long time. I was just telling Jon that we should meet up for drinks and a catch up” He watched as Sansa blinked her face a mask before she smiled a bright and proper smile.

“You know, that sounds like a great idea” He was unsure what to say watching Cersei smile broadly before Sansa continued, “You could invite the fiancee and have a double date” The smile vanished from Cersei’s face.

“I'm sorry I didn't know, see you around” _You and me both!_ She then turned and strode back to the house.

Sansa led him back into the house; they stopped at the door to the living room as she leaned close to him she gestured with a nod of her head towards the sofa.

"You see Margaery?” He nodded, looking down awaiting further instructions,

"You see the girl beside her, platinum blonde?" He looked up scanning the sofa properly; there was Margaery and her brunette locks, Loras and his buzz cut, a man-Daario the bell-end and finally the target. Platinum blonde locks pulled into a messy bun, blue eyes piercing and gazing right into his own. She was sinfully beautiful and she was staring right at him, this was the girl that was getting in Sansa’s way? He felt Sansa pull him back and he winked and smirked at the women before turning around.

“Can you do this for me?” _Abso-fucking-lutly!_

What do you want me to do exactly?

“Just distract her!” _Abso-fucking-lutly!_

Sansa nodded over his shoulder and he followed her gaze to see the girl walking towards the front door. Gulping back his drink, he made to follow her.

"Hey-"

The door opened and in walked Drogo fucking Khal gracing them with his presence. _Oh, fun!_ The girl he has yet to formally meet has now stood beside him; he felt her hand grab his own, her fingers interlocking. He blinked, staring at her hand in his own before looking towards her, but she was looking ahead to Drogo... _What the hell is going on?_

“Drogo it’s been a while,” the girl said cheerily. The way Drogo’s eyes raked down her body made even him tense.

“D, you look good”

“You don’t look so bad yourself!”

"And who’s this?"

"This is my fiancé Jon." Fiancé? It seems he was not the only one avoiding this.

"Jon?"

"Jon Snow, you probably know my cousin."

"Oh shit, you’ve changed!"

 _You haven’t_ “I guess we all have!” Thankfully, Drogo left them by the door and D... dragged him outside.

“I'm sorry about that; he was a boyfriend in high. Highly possessive and well, you were in the right place at the right time."

"Wrong place at the right time." He smiled as she released his hand. 

"Right place at the wrong time." That smile on her face was contagious. 

"How does that work?" he raised an eyebrow for good measure.

"I-Well- shut up! I was going to say I owe you one, but you’re a bit of a dick so I won't bother." She lightly pushed on his chest her eyes alight and a playful pout on her lips.

"Are we talking scientifically because you're not wrong?”

"I have a proposal, wait no... I’ll rephrase that. How about we help each other out? I'll pretend to be your fiancé when you need me and you’ll pretend to be mine when I need it?"

"Why don’t we just pretend for the night?" she rolled her eyes and he wanted nothing more to wipe that grin from her face with his own lips.

"Fine!"

"I can get jealous Jon!"

"Is that a warning? Phft... I don’t even know your name..."

"Guess?"

"You could just tell me..."

"Daenerys... but you can call me anything you want babe." He knew she was taking the piss by that goofy grin.

"Daenerys... it's not so bad, I thought it would be something like Crystal or Tiffany?

“Why? Oh, oh fuck you!” She punched his arm as he chuckled. _Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad._

* * *

If he thought he was going to be able to get some peace and quiet in his own little corner he was sadly mistaken, she all but dragged him back into the living room hand in his own. Sansa beamed thinking he was doing his Job and Daenerys waited for him to sit in the chair and sat across his lap. To him, this felt like too much, but he wasn’t going to argue with the beautiful woman sitting on his lap.

A smirk showed on her face as Loras walked over.

"Oh, and how did you two meet?” He was not sure what kind of game this lot were playing though he did note that Loras’s questioned them loud enough for many eyes to turn towards them.

“We met after college, we’d been dating 2 and a half years when he popped the question,” he watched as she ducked down and kissed his cheek. Loras grinned wider as she continued, “He took me over to Dragonstone and god’s it was beautiful! We couldn’t get too close, of course, because it was active at the time, fresh lava erupting near constantly for days previous. We were walking with our guide and I realized he wasn’t next to me. There's me nearly losing my head and as I turned around and there he was down one knee. The orange glow of the eruption as a backdrop over the tree’s...” He felt her palm running down his chest and he moved his own hand to her thigh. “I said yes” The image, vivid in his mind, he wanted to take her right this moment. Through the oohing and Ahhing, he lent in close his nose in her hair. “Quite the story my dear“ She gulped a shy smile on her face as she climbed from his lap.

“Would you like a drink babe?” He was losing it, she was warping his mind, it wasn’t so much in her stories it was her touches that went with the story. It made him want it all to be real... He nodded his head climbing to his feet and walking the other way to the bathroom.

Thankfully, there was no queue; he went straight in splashing water on his face. She was convincing, too bloody convincing! The cold helped bring him back to the present. _It’s all pretend!_ Taking a deep breath, he walked out seeing a furious looking Drogo shouldering past and entering the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He shook his head as he was pulled against the wall, platinum locks in his peripheral and he relaxed before her soft sweet lips crashed against his own. His own lips parting in surprise as her the tip of her tongue touched his own before she pulled away. He looked at her, blinking once, twice. Hoping to god, he wasn’t losing his mind.

“What in the hell's was that?”

“I’m just keeping up the appearances!”

“Oh is that it, huh?”

“What else would it be?”

He was at a loss for words. Rising to the challenge, she wants to play. Let us play, spinning her around pinning her against the wall. Closing the distance catching her lips giving her the hardest kiss he could fathom. His tongue dancing with hers as her hands grappled at his shirt. He pulled away for breath, unable to conceal the grin at seeing her so flustered and out of breath.

“Keeping up appearances... Check!” Using her words against her, he winked before he moved past finding solace back in the garden. He was incredibly hard and it was too bloody warm. _Gods she’d be the death of him!_

* * *

 

The wind thankfully picked up sending most of the partygoers inside, though in his corner he couldn’t feel the wind. He had managed to hide away from everyone for some time, having the foresight and grabbing an extra beer, so he wouldn’t need to go hunting for another and inevitably run into someone and participate in small talk. He could hear the squelch of the shoes in mud and looked up with a smile thinking Sansa was ready to leave. He froze at seeing Daenerys, she’d somehow got changed from her shorts and baggy T-shirt and was now wearing a yellow Knee high dress that showed just enough cleavage that he felt himself lose his train of thought. Blinking, he looked at that smirk set on her face, as if she knew the effect she was having.

“I’ve been looking for you.” He looked away, holding at bay the smile on his lips, he wasn’t going to let her affect him.

“Well, you found me!” He spared her another look taking a drink of his beer as she walked closer, looking down at him.

“Are you avoiding me?” _Yes! No... Defiantly Yes._

 _“_ Not you specifically, more everyone _”_ She was now standing directly in front of him peering down at him. He froze as she bunched up her dress and sat on his lap. He felt himself harden as she slowly sank down, pushing his legs flat on the ground. She moved back slightly so she there was some space between them.

“Why don’t you like anyone?”

“Who said I don’t like anyone?”

“Well, you’re avoiding everyone...”

“Not well enough, eh?” He grinned as she gently pushed his chest. God’s she was beautiful! “I’ve always been like this, even in school.”

“I remember you,” she smiled, picking a daisy from the grass.

“You remember me? I don’t remember you...“ How wouldn’t he remember her? He was 100% sure; he was never going to forget her for the rest of his life.

“I was always around Drogo and his Gang and you despised them if I recall correctly.” She wasn’t wrong. “I remember the first time I saw you, Drogo and Robb were fighting and everyone just stood and watched and then there’s you sprinting down the field with that huge grey dog tackling Drogo off your cousin. You pulled Robb to his feet; you were checking Robb out when Sansa ran over to you crying... The next thing I know you had Daario pinned to the floor and Robb had to drag you off him.” He remembered that, Arya text him talking about Robb planning to fight with Drogo over something or other and he went for the sole purpose of splitting the fight up. Daario that was warranted.

“I went to split the fight up; I had no intention of being dragged into it”

“But you ended up breaking Daario’s nose, Drogo had a broken Jaw and a black eye and Robb lost a tooth. So why did you do it?”

“He slapped her arse, my cousin is gay everyone knew it and by the way, I broke my wrist that day too.”

“Seriously? What a douche”

“Well anyway, I was there, I saw how your dog sprang into action when Drogo’s older brother came down, how you and Robb stood your ground.” Shadow was a Eurasier his mother’s dog fiercely protective over him and Arya.

“Well, it seems you know everything about me and I know next to nothing about you. We should remedy that. Would you like to go for drinks sometime?” She met his gaze an almost shy smile on her lips.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Why would I-” She removed the distance between them as her lips found his own. He could feel her hands against his skin under his T-shirt and she pulled away, cupping the girth of his manhood over his jeans. He snatched her hand away, lifting her off his lap and standing opposite her. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

“I decline your offer!” With that, she sauntered back into the house. _What just happened? She’s just clearly fucking with you..._

* * *

 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but he wanted to drive her as mad as she’s made him. He searched high and low in that damn house. In each of the three bedrooms, in the garage, living room, kitchen to the extent where he was starting to think she’d left. Thankfully she hadn’t she was in the little library with a small group of people happily talking amongst themselves. He took note that Daario was never far from her and was currently twirling her hair. They were sitting with Missy, Grey, Tyrion, Podrick Jamie, and Brianne. Her eyes widened seeing him stood against the doorway with a random book in his hand. He watched as she stood and moved behind the shelf from the view of her friends as he placed the book down and followed.

Her eyes narrowed as he closed the distance. Lunging as she opened her mouth to no doubt berate him for something or other. His tongue danced with hers as she melted against him. His hand cupping her left breast, making her hum in the back of her throat as he deepened the kiss pressing his body against her own. Her hand gripped his shirt, her nails digging into flesh pulling him back to his plan. He pulled away, staring deep into her lust filled eyes and his hand found its way to her panties wet with need as he traced her sex above them watching her reaction as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. A silent moan left her lips. He took advantage leaning in making sure his beard scraped against her skin before whispering in her ear.

“Payback is a bitch, huh?” He retracted from her taking a step back as her eyes flew open. He winked before turning and leaving her there. Unable to contain the smile on his face.

* * *

A part of him wanted her to chase after him demand he finishes what he started, but he knew rationally that he already probably took things too far it was just some fun. He decided to keep his mind off the platinum blonde beauty by actually socializing with people. He found refuge sitting on the sofa listening to a Melisandre drone on about some red god or something. He wasn’t sure if she was drunk or not, only half listening, finding more enjoyment in the bottle of coke he was drinking. The high heels drew his attention to the doorway, he was unsure where she got the heels, but they just drew his attention more to her legs. He tore his gaze away as she landed on his lap, an arm around his neck and she lent against his chest. He locked eyes with her before she looked at Melisandre then turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you enjoying yourself babe?” He really hated the word, but said nothing replying with a simple nod. She looked at him as if to say ‘Well are you going to ask me’ but he said nothing tilting his head to the side and brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“How’s the party my dear?” She bit her lip before smiling.

“It’s a lot better than I thought it was going to be” She had that adorable shy smile on her face again as she leaned forward catching his bottom lip between her teeth. He felt her free hand resting at the waistband of his jeans as she kissed him slowly. His mind completely blank only aware that her hand had a firm grip around his rock hard cock. His heart beating so fast he was sure she could feel it. He snaked his arms around her as she pulled away and held her against him to stop her escape.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He made sure to lean in close to her ear, letting his teeth graze her ear lobe relishing as she shivered against him.

“I’m going to get some food are you coming?” No, he wasn’t going to be able to stand for some time. He was shaking his head as she winked and walked away.

* * *

 

This game of theirs was slowly eating at him. He just wanted her to sit with him, talk, maybe they could kiss; just enjoy each other’s company. He froze in the hall watching Daario crowd her against the wall. His first instinct was to walk away knowing damn well this was what she could want but he remembered their deal. His hands in his jean pockets; he walked forward, stopping behind Daario and peering over his shoulder at Daenerys with a raised Eyebrow. She caught his gaze ducking under Daario’s arm as he stepped back.

“Having fun?” she gave him a tight smile as she grabbed his hand. Daario span around looking from her to him.

“This is the guy?” he had a scowl on his face.

“This is the guy, Daario.” There was something about Daario that made you feel like punching him in the face.

“I wasn’t talking to you!” he almost growled, he could have laughed at that!

“Good, you should know better.” He stated as a matter of fact, “I remember when you touched Sansa. Imagine what I’d do if you touched my fiancée?” he narrowed his eyes and made a show of clenching his jaw just to make the point.

“Your Fiancée?” Daario looked slapped starring at Daenerys.

“You didn’t know?” He looked at Daario before he looked to Daenerys stood next to him with a weird expression on her face “Wait, Daenerys, you didn’t tell him?” He frowned making a show of forcefully releasing her hand and storming off. 

He walked outside with the intention of having a cigarette. Cigarette in mouth, he was startled as it was pulled away before she was again standing in front of him. Her eyes blazing as she looked at him.

“They’ll kill you, you know!” _So will you!_

“Oh, have you given up trying to get in his pants?”

“You kind of ruined that...”

“So you were?” He wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of her with Daario, he wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of her with anyone.

“Never!” Her lips found his, teeth, tongue and she pressed her body against his before she stopped grabbing his hand and pulling him behind the garage for some privacy. He pinned her against the wall continuing the kiss as his finger hitched up her dress. Moving aside her wet panties, he teased her curls teasing her folds before his fingers traced her soaking core. She became frantic with the kiss and he couldn’t help but smile. Pulling away with great reluctance so she could see him, he licked his fingers coated with her arousal watching as her lips parted. He lent in close to her lips pulling back before they could touch her own before leaving her standing there in disbelief.

He retreated back into the house in search for a strong drink.

* * *

 

He was heading to the kitchen when she almost tackles him into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She stood across from him with narrowed eyes before she smiled and closed the distance between them. It was a slow sensual kiss and he was half-aware she was manoeuvring him against the door. She pulled away before pushing him hard back against it. He watched helpless as she pulled at the buttons of his jeans before pulling them down, followed by his briefs. His cock springing loose, he felt somewhat proud as she looked and gulped slowly sinking to her knees. He watched mesmerised, as she licked her lips taking a firm grip before she looked into his eyes licking his cock from base to tip. She parted her lips moving in close before she grinned releasing her grip and standing up and stepping away.

He was painfully hard as he stared at her in disbelief. However, that soon changed when he watched the realisation dawn on her. There was no way out for her this time. He winced as he pulled his briefs up and fastened his jeans. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to make her move, to make her escape. As he slowly stepped toward her and she stepped back, stopping against the sink. He smiled as he pulled her against him in a kiss that he hoped left her breathless before he lifted her up onto the sink.

He pulled the bottom of her dress up to her hips and pulled her red frilly panties down, allowing them to fall to the ground. He took in the sight of her pale sexy legs and those platinum curls as he knelt between her legs. Biting the inside of her thigh, he trailed small kisses up to her core tracing his tongue through her folds. He could hear her moan well aware her knuckles were white against the edge of the sink as he continued plunging his tongue as deep as he could into her core with a circular motion. She was breathing heavily as he inserted a finger his tongue now flat against her nub. Her soft moans of ‘Jon’ only adding fuel to the fire, making him want to bring her over the edge. He added another finger curling deep finding the spot that had her gravitating her hips as best she could. He knew she was close as his tongue circled her clit her breathing near stopping. She moaned loudly just beginning to shake against him and he pulled away. Grabbing a towel, he was well aware she was watching him as he wiped his face. He spared a glance towards her, but she didn’t move, her jaw locked eyes narrowed as he fixed his hair.

“Don’t you dare!” she still sounded out of breath and he couldn’t help smiling.

Picking her panties from the floor as stuffing them in his pocket, making sure to watch her reaction seeing the hint of a smile on her face as he winked opened the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

 

It was getting late; the curtains had been drawn and thankfully a lot of people had left. He was ready to leave for two reasons; One the bag of sexy crazy that was Daenerys and Two he was 90% sure he could faintly hear his cousin having sex with Margery. Oh, the joys! The benefits of being someone’s ride meant you couldn’t leave without them and there was no way in hell he was disturbing their romp. So here, he sat on a sofa with the few remaining. There was a girl named Molly passed out in a chair, Daario was chatting up some girl he couldn’t remember the name of though credit to her, she didn’t even pretend to look interested. He heard the paddle of bare feet on the floor and watched somewhat amused as she drew Daario’s attention. The girl he didn’t know the name of took advantage of Daenerys distraction sliding onto the sofa next to him, he didn’t care he couldn’t take his eyes off her as she walked towards him climbing onto his lap. It seemed to be the easiest thing in the world for her to do and it just felt right.

She had a pout on her face and he couldn’t help smiling as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I can’t believe you left me like that...”

“You started it,"

“You should have finished it- you should finish it!” Her eyes met his own with a challenge and he gulped. Her nose brushed against his own and he was fearful that if she kissed him, he would lose all restraint. He was already teetering on the edge.

“Why don’t you take me upstairs?” she almost purred her arms around his neck as she whispered in his ear.

“Because that’s what you want?”

“And you don’t?” He smiled of course he did. She just deserved a date, 10 dates, a proposal, and the marriage first.

“I decline your invitation”

“You’re still sour about me declining your date? Ask me again.” She removed her arms from his neck and sat back to look at him properly.

“No, it doesn’t matter!”

“Right?” she was getting annoyed he could tell as she looked away.

“I think our little game is over Daenerys”

“Huh?”

“Our game is over!”

“Fine, whatever.” He didn’t give her the chance to move, lifting her from his lap, and putting her on the sofa next to him before standing and leaving the room. He was well aware that Daario almost dived for his seat as he left.

* * *

 

He decided to go in search of the bathroom groaning as the one downstairs was occupied by someone puking; he wandered back upstairs hearing the distinct moaning of Sansa. The bathroom was occupied, so he made his way to the stairs. ‘Fuck sake’ he heard her voice and fled hiding in the third bedroom. Horrified when he heard the door handle twist and he hid in the closet.

He could hear her shuffling throwing something on the floor. The lights came on as he could see it filtering through the bottom of the door. There was more shuffling a little huffing and puffing. He grabbed his phone from his pocket using the torch to see his surroundings. Staring wide-eyed at the big T-shirt worn by Daenerys this morning and the heels she wore earlier on the floor. Fuck Fuck Fuck! Of all the places he could hide, this had to be it. She was going to kill him twice over. All he needed to do was wait her out and sneak out when she was asleep or left... No big deal. What if Daario comes...? Oh no!

‘Because that’s what you want!’

‘Well, you wanted it too you fucking ass!’

‘Oh Daenerys, our game is over’

‘Ha-ha-ha fuck you!’

He had to cover his mouth, listening to her replay their conversation from the couch.

‘Come on a boring date to have drinks. No thank you, you dick!’

“At least Drogo and Daario fucked offffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff-“ She paused as she threw the wardrobe door open mouth agape her eyes wide. She was in a bra that matched the panties still in his pocket. He winced, as she narrowed her eyes not even bothering to cover herself.

“I- I I’m sorry I got lost-” he trailed off, unable to lie to her...

“No, I heard you marching up the stairs on a mission and I hid because I was scared that if I saw you again, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from-“ he trailed off half aware how much her breathing had quickened.

“From what Jon?” It was a breathless plea, something that knocked him over the edge.

“From this” He stepped forward, staring deep into her eyes and he kissed her. His hands snaking around and squeezing her bottom before lifting her against him. Her finger pulling his T-shirt over his head as they broke the kiss for air. Throwing her on the bed, she quickly climbed to her knees; placing chaste kisses against his chest as she unbuttoned his jeans moving back slightly as his cock sprang from its confines. He quickly pulled his pants off pushing her to lie on her back. His mouth watered at the scent of her arousal in the air. He trailed kisses from her ankle to the inside her thigh teasing her core before he was yanked up by his hair.

Her eyes pools of desire boring into his own.

“No more teasing!” she bucked her hips as his cock skimmed her folds, but he pulled back wanting to finish what he started. He kissed her hard her fingers pulling him closer, but he didn’t relent pulling away to trail kisses to her ear as she tilted her head back to expose more of the soft skin of her throat. Trailing kisses down her throat between the valley of her breasts slightly amused when she pushed him forward almost tearing the constraints of her bra off. He made sure to circle each of her pebbled breasts as she arched into his face and equally pressed his whole head there as she moaned. He smiled, biting gently letting his fingers explore the rest of her body-taking note of the sighs released from her lips as his fingers finally teased her entrance. She released his head as he inserted a finger followed by a second into her core. She was a smoldering inferno tight against his fingers and he couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation as to what came next. His lips trailing kisses down to her nub he circled lazily as he withdrew his fingers before inserting again gradually increasing the speed of each thrust as she moaned louder. He inserted a third finger feeling her walls tighten, he pushed his tongue flat against her nub, and her walls clamped hard, her body shaking, her fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulder as he heard his name fall from her lips in a breathless moan. He slowed down the rhythm fingering her through it. He watched her through it all, enjoying how a tired smile spread across her face as she pulled him down to her giving him a sloppy kiss. He pulled his fingers out sitting back enjoying as she watched him lick his fingers biting her own lips as she gave him a small smile and sat up.

“Well, that was wonderful, thanks! You can leave now.” He stared amazed as she pulled at the duvet, he stood so she could get it from under him before she covered herself and rolled over away from him. What? What the fuck...

Grabbing his jeans and his briefs, he walked to the door, turning his phone off. He turned the light off before opening and closing the door. With the blacked out curtains the room was pitch black he gently placed his clothes down and crept slowly back towards the bed.

“Can’t he take a fucking joke?” he couldn’t help the smile that took over his face as he looked down to where she was. He could just make out the shape of her.

“I shouldn’t have said anything...”

He watched as she covered her face and screamed into her hands. She was fucking adorable, deciding to be bold; he pulled the duvet back climbing in beside her as she rolled to her side to face him. His hand on her cheek, she reached behind him and the room was filled with the orange glow of her bedside lamp. She was staring at him, her cheeks a love red hue.

“Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?” his hand still on her cheek as he pulled her to kiss her properly. She took charge, pushing him onto his back and straddling his lap. She attempted to pull away, but he cradled her jaw pulling her back into a deep kiss. He felt her smile before biting his lip making sure he released her. He felt wet kisses down his body as her nails followed in her wake racking across each muscle as she sat up. His breath hitched as she licked from root to tip a firm grip at the base as she engulfed him in the warmth of her mouth, her eyes on his the whole time as she pulled back pushing more into her mouth on the second try. He felt his cock hit the back of his throat and he was mindless unable to stop the growl escaping his lips. He wanted to kiss her; he wanted to make her scream. Sitting up he pulled her hair back so he could see her properly watching as she took him in her mouth a few times holding him deep in her throat. He had to control his breathing as he saw her snake her hand to her own sex. That was enough, pulling her off him she sat up wiping the strings of saliva from her face and stroking his cock. He kissed her then pulling her flush against him, her hand finding the base of his cock as she positioned him at her entrance. He couldn’t help; look in wonder as she slowly lowered onto his cock, fighting the urge to close his eyes. He needed to see this! His hand on her hip, guiding her as she placed her hands on his chest for leverage. He groaned as he pulled her so he was fully sheathed watching as she closed her eyes her nails digging into her chest. She leant forward; eyes still closed kissing him before she sat up and slowly rode him. Her hand never leaving his chest as she increased the rhythm, he let her have control mapping her body with his hands, tweaking her breasts.

The warmth of her was intoxicating feeding his urge to fuck her hard; he could feel the rhythm faltering her walls fluttering against his cock as he flipped them over fucking her with slow shallow thrusts.

‘Faster, Fast-‘

He sped up feeling his own release building. Her cunt clamped hard on his cock and he pulled back, fearful he would cum, wanting the night to last. He replaced his cock with his fingers, circling her nub to prolong her orgasm. She pushed his hand away, rubbing her thighs together as she dug her nails into his wrist and moaned softly. It was a sinfully perfect image watching as her eyes fluttered open. Her hand pulling him towards her as she spread her legs wide. He kissed her slowly and in the same motion, he entered her. She interlocked their finger and he pushed them above her head, pinning her beneath him. He fucked her hard and fast as she wrapped her legs around him. ‘Fuck’ she felt so good! ‘Harder’ he obliged pounding hard into her, the whole bed shaking, the headboard banging against the wall with each thrust. He caught her gaze stopping as she looked at him, unable to help but to kiss her releasing her hands and stroking her cheek as he continued to trust watching as her lips parted her eyes never leaving his own. His finger circling her clit once and it was too much he sought refuge against her throat as her cunt clamped hard on him. He groaned loudly, he was helpless with one last deep thrust he released inside her, collapsing on top of her feeling the kisses to his throat and her fingers stroking against his back.

 

Catching his breath, he looked at her flustered face smiling at him. He gave her a quick peck on her lips.

 

“I should probably get going... ” He was still inside her and he watched carefully as a look of disappointment crossed her face. Like he was actually going to leave. She’d have trouble getting rid of him. She looked away, her hand pushing at his chest, no doubt wanting him off her.

He tilted her chin to look at him.

“You see how bloody terrible your jokes are?” He raised his brow, watching as the smile blossomed on her face and she laughed pulling him down for another kiss. He pulled away, grabbing a towel from the pile on her dresser. Coming back to the bed and gently cleaning her as she watched. He cleaned himself as well because he wasn’t an animal before climbing into bed behind her. She moved back so her back was against his chest and interlinked their fingers against her stomach. He wasn’t sure what this was but he was sure of one thing... He could get used to it!

“This is nice!” She wasn’t wrong,

 He hummed cherishing how warm she was.

“So I’ve got this work event tomorrow that I have to attend and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me...?” Well, he was hoping to ask for a date sometime but he wasn’t expecting tomorrow. Shit.

“Are you asking me on a date?” she was silent for a moment before she turned around in his arms. Looking at him with her big blue doe eyes it was near impossible to say no to. It actually somewhat hurt that he was going to have to say no. He watched her close her eyes taking a deep breath.

“Yes!” his stomach tying itself in knots.

“I can’t...” She frowned pushing away to turn away from him, but he didn’t give her the chance closing his arms around her locking her flush against him as she fought to get away.

“You can leave now. You got what you wanted.”

“Is this the same girl who refused my date earlier?”

“Fuck off Jon.”

“Calm down, I would love to come with you anywhere, anytime hells give me a time and a date and I’ll be there, but I genuinely can’t tomorrow. “ She stopped fighting and looked at him gouging his eyes for deception.

“So Daenerys, are you free this week” He watched as the smirk slowly spread across her lips and knowing her as much as he did he knew what that entailed.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” He couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Rolling over on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. Her legs spread wide he was already hard again.

“I’ll ask again, are you free anytime this week?” he pressed kisses to her throat awaiting her answer. She didn’t say anything defiance in her eyes with a darn proud smile on her lips.

“Id choose your next words very carefully!” There it was, that glint in her eye’s the want to rise to the challenge.

“Oh, and what are you going to do, huh?” He ducked down trailing his tongue around her breasts before biting the flesh bottom that had her squirming beneath him. He pulled away, a smirk on his lips, watching as she took a deep breath.

“Maybe i could pencil you in...” He ducked down again circling her pebbled nipple before biting the fleshy bottom of her other breast. “Ok, ok anytime -  next week,” she said between gasps as he pulled back to smile down at her. He couldn’t take the smile off his face if he wanted to.

“You’re so demanding” she smiled snaking her fingers into his hair, pulling him flush onto her. Giving him a peck the lips.

“Says you!” he kissed her back before sliding beside her and cuddling her.

“Good Night Jon!” she sat up leaning over him to turn the light off, giving him a peck on the cheek as she grabbed his hand and brought it around her. The gesture almost melting him, face hurting from the constant smile. “Sweet dreams princess” He leaned forward to kiss her shoulder as he laid back with his head on the pillow, Nose in her hair, her fingers interlocked with his he fell asleep with a smile on his face…

 

 


End file.
